Une seule fois, mais pour l'éternité
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: OS. Que se passes-t-il entre Shion et Dohko pendant la bataille contre Hadès au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Plusieurs heures dont on ne sait rien. Ma version des choses. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.


**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada.

**Genre :** Oneshot.

**Rating :** T

Spoiler : Pendant la bataille contre Hadès au Sanctuaire, que font Shion et Dohko en attendant que leurs destins s'accomplissent ? Ma version de ce moment là...

* * *

**Une seule fois, mais pour l'éternité.**

Le temps était venu. Le Vieux Maître quitta les Cinq Pics au désespoir de Shunrei pour se rendre au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Le sceau de la Déesse qu'il gardait depuis 243 ans venait de se rompre, et les 108 Etoiles Maléfiques libérées annonçaient le début d'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte. Il avait survécu à la dernière, en 1743, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la même chance. Mais il accomplirait son devoir, comme la première fois.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le Temple du Bélier, les combats avaient déjà commencé. Il alluma les foyers de l'Horloge du Zodiaque. Ils brûleraient pendant douze heures. Il sonda le Domaine Sacré et prit la mesure du danger. Il sentit les cosmos de Saga, Camus et Shura s'éloigner, celui de Mû remplit de doutes et un autre. Un cosmos puissant, éblouissant, qu'il n'avait plus perçut depuis 13 longues années, depuis la mort de celui à qui il appartenait. Un cosmos à nul autre semblable…

Le Vieux Maître monta les marches du Temple, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne et trouva le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier à genoux, paralysé. Face à lui, enveloppé dans un long manteau sombre, il le vit et le reconnu au premier regard. Mais il ne pouvait croire se qu'il avait sous les yeux. Après un bref échange verbal, le Spectre, parce que s'en était bien un, se débarrassa de son haillon pour apparaître dans toute sa splendeur. Shion ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, ancien Grand Pope et ancien maître de Mû. Tout chez lui était ancien sauf ce corps magnifique, jeune, puissant, viril.

Il libéra Mû de l'emprise de Shion et s'opposa à son ancien compagnon d'armes en échangeant quelques coups. Shiryu, son disciple, voulu intervenir mais l'ancien Bélier le balaya comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Obéissant à ses ordres, Mû se lança à la poursuite des trois renégats qui avaient traversé son Temple pour tenter de les arrêter encore une fois.

Son vieux corps lui semblait étroit et inapproprié face à ce qui se préparait. Ils s'affrontaient et alors que Shion allait encore une fois envoyer le Vieux Maître au tapis, l'armure d'or de la Balance s'interposa, protégeant son porteur. Les sarcasmes et les moqueries de l'ancien Pope ne touchaient pas le Vieux Maître. Et sous ses yeux et ceux du Dragon, il se débarrassa de cette fausse apparence. Sidéré, Shion regarda Dohko, le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance revêtu de sa puissante et magnifique armure qui avait retrouvé lui aussi sa jeunesse. Malgré le danger et le temps qui pressait, il prit le temps de montrer une ultime technique d'attaque à son disciple avant de lui ordonner de rejoindre ses compagnons et de protéger Athéna.

Les voilà face à face. Leur force était égale. Ils s'apprêtaient à tomber dans un combat de 1000 jours. Shion s'inquiéta, il ne sentait plus les cosmos de Saga, Camus et Shura. Leur combat s'intensifia à un tel point que leurs cosmos détruisirent le Temple du Bélier. Pendant de longues heures, ils s'affrontèrent. A la place du premier Temple, il n'y avait plus qu'un énorme cratère.

Dohko se releva et vit bouger son ami sous les gravats. Il s'approcha et l'aida à se dégager.

- Shion, ça va ?

- Oui, merci.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demande la Balance en se redressant, s'éloignant de son ami, près à l'affronter à nouveau.

- Dohko, écoute-moi, j'ai peu de temps. Nous avons prêté serment d'allégeance à Hadès en échange de la vie éternelle.

- Alors c'est bien ça ! Tu es un traitre, un renégat ! hurla la Balance, profondément blessé.

- _Attend ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! _fit Shion, usant de la télépathie au cas où il serait lui aussi espionné. _Nous avons fait ce choix pour Athéna._

_- Tu veux la tuer !_

_- Non ! Nous devons lui donner son Armure Sacrée afin qu'elle puisse combattre Hadès. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour ça.__ Et je suis le seul à savoir comment faire. Mais j'avais besoin des autres._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_- Hadès sait qu'il lui sera impossible d'entrer dans le Sanctuaire sans se heurter aux Chevaliers d'Or encore vivant. __De plus tu peux les armer et les rendre encore plus redoutables. __Jamais il ne parviendra jusqu'à Athéna. Il a poussé le vice jusqu'à se servir d'anciens Chevaliers pour faire le sale boulot, mais jamais nous toucherons à la Déesse. Son sang fera revivre son Armure._

_- Mais pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?_

_- De véritables Spectres nous surveillent. Nous devons leur faire croire que nous allons accomplir la mission que nous a confié__e__ leur Seigneur. Depuis l'explosion du Temple du Bélier, tous pensent que toi et moi avons succombé à notre combat. Aphrodite et Deathmask se sont laissé à nouveau tuer par Mû pour repartir dans les Enfers et voir s'ils pouvaient atteindre Hadès, mais j'en doute. Saga, Camus et Shura doivent se débarrasser de ceux qui les suivent au moment opportun. Ensuite, il faudra qu'Athéna verse un peu de son sang pour que son Armure reprenne vie. Alors elle sera en mesure d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_- Je comprend__s__… Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?_

_- J'avais peur de ta réaction. Quoique je fasse maintenant, je serais considéré comme un trait__r__e, un renégat de la pire espèce, un paria__. Je serai__frappé du sceau des bannis au même titre que tous ceux qui sont avec moi._

_- __Je vois__… mais tant que je vivrais, tu resteras un vaillant défenseur d'Athéna. Moi je saurai la vérité. Votre sacrifice n'en sera que plus admirable lorsque nous aurons vaincu__ Hadès_

Shion se laissa tomber sur un bloc de marbre, le visage entre ses mains et pleurait doucement. Il arracha son Surplis qui semblait lui brûler la peau. Dohko s'agenouilla devant lui, ses mains sur ses cuisses dans un geste réconfortant. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement à la vue de son ami bouleversé. Il avança sa main pour ôter quelques mèches de cheveux vert clair de devant ce beau visage qu'il aimait tant regarder. Cette constatation le surpris. Se pourrait-il que ses sentiments aient survécu après toutes ces années à vivre loin de lui dans le corps d'un vieillard ?

- Shion… murmura-t-il

L'ancien Grand Pope leva lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Dohko. Il y avait tant de désespoir, de détresse que ce dernier sentit aussi des larmes perler à ses yeux. Tant de choses étaient exprimés entre eux de cette façon. Tant de choses qui remontaient à si loin et dont ils n'avaient jamais pu parler. Peut-être avaient-ils là une occasion inespérée, miraculeuse, d'éclaircir certains points.

Shion posa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de Dohko qui bloqua sa respiration. Mais le temps jouait contre eux. La Balance arrêta de réfléchir et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancien Bélier dont le cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Il répondit à ce baiser qui n'avait toujours été qu'un rêve pour lui. Dohko ôta son armure à son tour.

- Dohko… tu crois qu'on peut prendre… un peu de temps… pour…

- Je ne sais pas, mais… on peut essayer… Nous n'aurons peut-être jamais une occasion pareille… Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons qu'attendre… pour savoir comment les choses évoluent pour Saga et les autres…

- Mais pour ça nous n'avons que trop attendu…

Shion prit le visage de Dohko entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fièvre et crainte. Il avait encore un doute malgré ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son ami. Mais sa réaction les balaya. La Balance répondit à ce baiser de la même façon. Pour la première fois leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Ils découvrirent le goût de l'autre et leurs sens s'embrasèrent. Dohko caressa ses flancs, sentant Shion frissonner sous ses doigts. Il le poussa contre un morceau de colonne effondré et lui retira son pantalon. Il aurait préféré un million de fois être confortablement allongé sur un lit avoir le temps de le rendre fou de désir avec des baisers et des caresses, mais le temps, toujours lui, les avait pris en otage.

Il se débarrassa du sien et se glissa sur le corps chaud et fort qu'il désirait tant. Chacun partit à la découverte de l'autre avec ses mains, avec sa bouche, avec ses yeux.

- Dohko… nnh… qu'est-ce qu'on fait…

-… une… une folie… mais je… aah… je ne veux pas te perdre encore… hmm… sans t'avoir aimé…

- …nnh… aime-moi… oh oui… aime-moi…

Alors ils s'aimèrent. Ils libérèrent la passion qui les consumait depuis presque deux siècles et demi. A l'époque, ils n'avaient compris pourquoi ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Ou plutôt, ils savaient, mais les mœurs étaient alors bien différentes. Ils avaient lutté contre leurs sentiments, leur désir et de toutes façons, ils n'auraient jamais franchi le pas. Leur amour serait resté platonique… et terriblement frustrant.

Mais là, à cet instant, les choses étaient toutes autres. Shion allait repartir dans les ténèbres, Dohko allait certainement mourir alors il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'ils n'assouvissent pas la passion qui les dévorait depuis si longtemps. La Balance prit possession de ce corps avec une douceur extrême, une lenteur infinie, avec une dévotion que même Athéna ne lui inspirait pas. Shion gémissait, murmurait son nom, s'agrippait à ses épaules,se cambrait entre ses bras. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus. Le temps qu'ils craignaient de ne pas avoir, les rendaient frénétiques. Ils n'étaient plus que souffles haletants, soupirs et gémissements érotiques, murmures et chuchotements lascifs. Chaque seconde qu'ils passaient en parfaite fusion, était un don. Il fallait en tirer la quintessence pour qu'il soit leur plus beau souvenir et leur plus cruel regret. Mais qu'importe, la douceur de l'un contrebalancerait le déchirement de l'autre.

Et le temps passait, toujours, inexorable, immuable de constance, assassin. Le plaisir ineffable qui les foudroya fut un instant de communion parfaite. Chacun à cet instant précis reçut de plein fouet les pensées, les sentiments de l'autre leur arrachant des larmes brûlantes de joie et de désespoir. De joie, d'avoir enfin pu s'aimer ainsi, de désespoir car ils ne pourraient plus s'aimer ainsi.

Une fois, une seule et unique fois. Ils venaient de s'aimer pour l'éternité…

- Par les Dieux ! bondit Shion en parlant à voix haute, des larmes inondant ses beaux yeux roses. Shaka !

- Il est mort ! Il ne leur a pas laissé le choix ! Il a compris votre plan.

- Ils l'ont tué !

Alors, obéissant à un reflex conditionné depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils se rhabillèrent et partirent en courant vers le Grand Escalier. Dohko s'arrêta au Temple en ruine de la Vierge, Shion poursuivit jusqu'à celui d'Athéna où il retrouva les Bronze et leur confia l'Amure Sacrée de la Déesse. Avant cela, ils avaient échangé un dernier baiser, communiquant à l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient.

Dohko arpenta le sixième Temple à la recherche de quelques résidus de cosmos quand soudain il perçut la disparition de Saga, Camus et Shura. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Bientôt lui aussi partirait. Il vit Shion, debout devant ce qui avait été l'entrée du Temple et s'approcha de lui, magnifique de noblesse, écrasant de charisme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? lui demanda-t-il

- Le Sanctuaire, et tout ce qu'il y a dans ce monde…, répondit Shion mélancolique.

- Oh… une fois encore, les Chevaliers de Bronze ont été obligé de se battre et de mener un rude combat.

- Je voudrais leur faire des excuses…

- Je crois que personne n'aurait pu les arrêter. Je regrette seulement qu'ils n'aient pas pu réveiller leur arayashiki, le huitième sens.

- Le dernier message que Shaka a laissé à Athéna, s'était d'aller "vivant" dans le monde souterrain. C'est la seule et unique façon de s'extraire aux lois qui régissent le monde souterrain.

- Réveiller le huitième sens, c'est réveiller la cosmoénergie que tout homme a en lui à la source de sa vie. L'arayashiki va au-delà du septième sens.

- Quand j'y réfléchis, reprit Shion, nous avons développé notre septième sens et élevé notre cosmos à travers les nombreuses batailles que nous avons pu mener

- Il en est de même pour Seiya et les autres Chevaliers de Bronze. Comme nous ils ont élevé leur cosmos et crée des miracles et bientôt leur huitième sens s'éveillera.

Shion observa son ami assis devant lui puis un étourdissement les lui fit fermer. Mais il réussi à soulever les paupières pour ne rien oublier de cet instant.

- Dohko, j'aimerais pouvoir rester ici et parler un peu plus avec toi, fit-il avec un petit sourire triste. "_Et avoir le temps de te faire l'amour moi aussi__…"_

Mais il ne prononça pas ses mots qui auraient rendu leur séparation encore plus insupportable.

- Mais on se retrouvera bientôt… "_et__ nous nous aimerons jusqu'à la fin des temps…_

- Tu as raison. Nous avons attendu 243 ans pour nous revoir_ "et nous aimer" _le temps n'a aucune importance pour nous. Nous pouvons attendre encore un petit peu… "_mais__ pas trop. Tu me manques déjà…_

Dohko crut que son cœur allait exploser sous la douleur qu'il éprouva à ce moment. Il vit la poussière d'étoile virevolter autour de lui, l'enveloppant complètement comme une dernière caresse de son ami… de son amour.

- A nos prochaines retrouvailles… au revoir… mon ami_… __mon__ amour…_

Il pleura mais l'arrivée de Kanon revêtu de l'armure d'or de Gémeaux lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité. Athéna avait besoin d'eux… Une dernière poussière d'étoile se posa dans sa main puis s'éteignit…

Dohko pris conscience qu'il n'avait plus de corps. Il faisait noir, seul son esprit semblait encore intact, ce qui le surprit étant donné la formidable explosion qu'ils avaient tous réussi à produire pour détruire le Mur des Lamentations.

- _Mais où suis-je_ ? songea-t-il avec l'étrange impression d'avoir parlé à voix haute.

Soudain, une chaleur apaisante le toucha. Il reconnut l'esprit de Shion. Leurs âmes venaient de se retrouver, leurs esprits se mêlaient l'un à l'autre et les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient étaient les mêmes que lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour dans le Temple du Bélier.

- Où sommes-nous Shion ?

- Nous ne sommes plus…

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. 


End file.
